


Liam and the Barrel

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Clothed Male Naked Male (CNMN), First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Massage, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski, Turn in the Barrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: After winning his first game at his new school, Liam learns that they treat their star players differently than his old school. Scott gives him a taste of the perks before revealing the cost.





	1. Getting a taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether it was ever actually used historically, but the barrel refers to a barrel with a hole in it that allowed sailors (or any men deprived of female companionship) to receive sexual pleasure from a semi-anonymous companion.

As they headed back to the locker room, the team was all over Liam: patting him on the on the back, messing with his hair, slapping him on the ass. Despite being the youngest player on the team, Liam was indisputably the game’s MVP after he had scored more than the rest of the team. As he stood in front of his locker and got out of his uniform, he reflected on how happy he was about how quickly he was fitting in.

“Great game, Liam!” He jumped as Scott McCall gave him a congratulatory squeeze on his shoulder. The now naked boy reflexively covered his groin with his towel before relaxing and wrapping it around his waist like his team captain.

“Everyone was great tonight. We can be the champions if we keep this up.” Liam’s stepdad had advised him to be humble and gracious at his new school to help him make friends.

“That’s the spirit. After tonight’s performance, I thought that I should talk to you about how we’re going to make that happen.” Scott used his hand on Liam’s shoulder to lead him away from the part of the room used by the lacrosse team into a more private, more shadowy area. “Tonight proved that you are one of the team’s star players, and that means that you should get some extra attention to keep you playing in peak condition.”

Liam was excited to get the attention he deserved. Acting humble was one thing, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was already one of the best players on the team and deserved to be treated as such. He was a bit surprised by the way Scott was lightly massaging his shoulders as they walked, but it felt good.

“This means extra practices and training sessions, but it also comes with some perks, such as special meals in the cafeteria that both are tailored to your nutritional needs and taste much better than what everyone else gets. You’ll also have full access to Mr. Granger, the team’s sport medic. He can treat anything, but the massages make it so much easier to keep going after all the work we do.”

They stopped in front of two doors in an out of a way corner of the locker room. Neither was labeled, and Liam had never given them a second thought before. “Finally, we have a special program to help relieve any tension that builds up and to keep us from getting distracted.”

“What kind of program?” Liam wasn’t sure what else a team could need.

“Before I explain what it is, you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone about it. We wouldn’t want other people getting envious.”

Liam’s curiosity overwhelmed him. “Of course. I’ll keep it a secret.”

Scott grinned. “Great!” He opened the right door to reveal a small room. More of a large closet than a room. Scott flicked the lightswitch, and the lights inside where just bright enough for him to see his way around but not bright enough that anyone on the other side of the locker room would notice when the door opened. Scott pushed Liam ahead of him into the room and closed the door behind them. The door gave a click as he turned a bolt to lock the door behind them.

On the right side of the room, there were a stack of shelves. Near the door, they were full of clean towels with a hamper on the bottom. Farther away, the shelves were filled with bottles and things that Liam couldn’t recognize in the low light.

The left side was more unusual. Along the other side were three holes. Each was a couple of inches in diameter, and they were placed at waist level a couple of feet apart. Liam gave Scott a questioning look.

“Have you ever had a blowjob?”

Liam blushed. He was not expecting to be asked that. “Um. Well. I.” He fumbled at first, but Scott had a look on his face that reassured Liam that he wasn’t trying to trap him. “No.”

“Would you like one?” Liam was not expecting his captain to be offering him something like this. Of course, he wanted a hypothetical blowjob, but an actual blowjob from Scott specifically? He had once heard someone say that a mouth is a mouth, and Scott wasn’t a bad looking guy. Quite the opposite. Was he getting hard from the idea of Scott blowing him? Did that mean …?

Then Liam notice that Scott had motioned toward the holes in the wall. So that was what the holes were for. So a mouth was going to be an anonymous mouth of unknown sex. He was thankful that he could ignore certain questions for now. “How does it work?”

Scott dropped his towel to reveal his half-hard cock. Liam was used to seeing him and the rest of the team naked, but it was a different experience in this sexually charged atmosphere. Scott gave himself a few strokes to get himself fully erect before walking to the middle hole and pushing himself inside until he was pressed against the wall with his arms reaching for the ceiling. He waited a few seconds and then rolled his head back as the invisible mouth must have taken him.

Liam let his towel drop to the floor. He might have told himself that it was due to the shock of what was happening, but his hand would have revealed that to be a lie as it wrapped around his already hard cock and began to stroke. When Scott turned toward him and raised his eyebrow to give him a silent invitation Liam was ready to almost throw himself against the wall to the left of Scott.

The holes were closer than he expected. He could feel the heat from Scott’s body, and wasn’t sure what to do with his right arm. Scott lowered his left arm to wrap around his shoulders, so Liam decided to follow his lead.

Liam then felt an unseen hand wrap itself around him and begin to stroke. He had never been touched by another person and was surprised how good it felt. Was the person more talented than him? Was it because he didn’t know what to expect?

He didn’t care, and his questions were soon forgotten when something even better came along. His dick was soon warm and wet as they switched from Scott to him. Damn that felt good. If this was what lacrosse could get him, he was going to be the best player on the team. He moaned as the mouth began to take more of him and then slowly slid back along his length. He wished that he could see it, but he was happy with whatever he could get.

Scott pulled away from the wall, and Liam turned to see what he was doing. As Scott walked toward the back shelves, Liam’s attention was drawn toward his cock as it swung back and forth and the slight glistening the spit caused. Scott grabbed a bottle and poured something (lube?) into his hand. He put the bottle back and then grabbed some oddly shaped object about six inches long. He spread the lube over the object before moving his hand between his cheeks. Liam was surprised (and surprisingly envious) when Scott slipped the object up his ass with practiced ease. The buzzing that quickly followed confirmed Liam’s suspicions.

Scott walked back to his hole and gave Liam a quick slap on his ass. “That’s something you can try next time. After he was in his hole again, he didn’t return his arm to Liam’s shoulder but grabbed him by the ass instead. Liam didn’t expect it, but he didn’t mind. Instead, he again mirrored the more experienced boy.

This was too much for Liam. He tried to warn the stranger, but all he could managed were incoherent moans. He needed have worried as they sucked every drop from him like a pro. Liam’s knees buckled, and he would have fallen to the ground if Scott hadn’t been supporting him with his hand. After his orgasm had passed, he leaned against the wall as the mouth left him.

Liam didn’t need to guess where it went as Scott first gave his ass a quick squeeze as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Impatient to come, Scott began to fuck the hole. Getting stimulated from both in front and behind, he didn’t take long. Liam studied his captain’s face as he came and felt pride that even the one who was causing it didn’t get to see what he could.

They leaned against the wall for a few moments smiling at each other with their eyes half closed. Finally, Scott pushed off, grabbed a couple towels, and tossed one to Liam. As they wiped their dicks off, Scott removed the toy and tossed it into a bin labeled “Dirty.” They put their towels into the hamper, grabbed their shower towels from the floor, and wrapped themselves in proper locker room fashion again. As they exited, Scott gave a nod to Danny, the goalie, who was waiting discretely nearby. Liam briefly made eye contact him as they passed and blushed as he realized both what Danny was going to do and that Danny knew what had just happened. After Danny closed the door, Liam saw that a red panel was revealed as he locked the door.

After they were a polite distance away, Liam stopped Scott. “Who was on the other side of the wall?”

Scott shook his head gently. “The whole point of a gloryhole is that it’s anonymous. There’s a select subgroup of the booster club that likes to do something a little extra for the team. A lot of them are actually former players.” Scott paused before the next revelation. “That’s because all of the guys who take advantage of the room have to take a turn from time to time.”

“Oh…” Liam’s heart began to race.

“It’s partly for team bonding, partly for fairness, and partly to keep the guys from letting the secret slip.”

Liam nodded. Beacon Hills was a pretty liberal place, but even here most parents wouldn’t be thrilled to learn their kid was sucking off all the starting players. “So I …?”

Scott shrugged. “The first time’s free. The straight-ish guys are more likely to agree when they have sampled the benefits. However, if you don’t want to take a turn in the barrel, you don’t have to. You’ll still get the training and all that, just not any of the sex.”

“Okay. And what happens if I want to do it?”

Seeing the boy was taking the bait, Scott grinned. “First, you’ll have to go through some training. It wouldn’t do for our stars to get an amateurish blowjob. Most of the players in the group are happy to do it, but we can arrange one of the boosters to do it if you think that would be weird. Then, you have to be on the other side of the wall after the next game or practice. After that, you’ll have free access until it’s your turn again.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad. I’ll think about who I’d like to train me and let you know tomorrow.”

Scott smiled as his eyes dropped to Liam’s mouth and fantasized about what he would be able to do with it. “Great.”

With that, they headed back toward the showers. Most of the team had already finished and left. Liam took his time so that he could note who was still hanging around. He was still getting dressed when Scott said goodbye and packing his duffle bag as a satisfied Danny left. As he walked toward the exit, he noticed that there was a locker that still had stuff in it whose owner was not finding some excuse to wait around without making it obvious they were waiting for their turn. Liam smiled as finally put a name and a face to the mysterious mouth: #24 Stiles Stilinski.


	2. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets his first taste of the sports department's special services before getting trained in how to service cocks by Scott and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square Barebacking.

The next day before classes started Scott stopped by to give him a pass that would get him excused for a physical therapy appointment (his massages with Mr. Granger). It resembled the single use passes they would use to leave for things like doctor appointments, but it had “Sports Therapy” at the top and “Unrestricted” where a date and time would have been.

Once he was finished examining the pass, he turned back to Scott. “So I can just leave whenever I want?”

Scott gave a noncommittal shrug. “Well, the teacher will make a note of when you use it that gets sent to the coach’s office. If there isn’t a corresponding entry from Mr. Granger, Coach will make you regret it. Also, you still have to keep your grades up. Athletes at our level are expected to have the discipline to use something like this responsibly.”

Liam nodded. “I guess it would be too good to be true if they let us do whatever we wanted. Thanks!”

As he said that, the warning bell rang. The two hurried off in separate directions to get to their first class.

He decided to use it later that morning after his quiz in physical science had stressed him out. Mason was in that class with him, so he could fill him in during lunch. Mrs. Moody gave his pass a close examination before relenting. Liam smugly realized that few if any freshmen were selected for the team’s star program.

When he got to the sports offices, Liam realized he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do. He began to wander looking for someone who wasn’t busy with their day job as a teacher.

“Can I help you?” At the surprise of a voice coming from behind him, he jumped a bit before turning to see a tall, lightly tanned man with short red hair. His tight SDSU T-shirt revealed an athlete’s build that he had managed to keep since he graduated college.

When he saw that he had startled Liam, his expression went from confrontational to apologetic.

Liam handed him his pass. “Oh! So you are the new star player Coach was telling me about. Here for a massage?”

Liam blushed at the praise. “Yeah, but I’ve never had one before, so I’m not sure what to do.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He gave Liam a wink. “Just go into that room, take off your clothes, and lie down on the table. I’ll come in a little bit.”

Liam followed his instructions, pausing only to question whether all included his boxers before deciding that it did. He focused on his breathing while he waited, and it wasn’t long before he heard Granger’s shoes approaching.

“Anything in particular needs attention?”

Liam turned his head towards him without opening his eyes. “I had a test before this, so I think I’m carrying a lot of stress in my shoulders. Mostly, I just wanted to check it out.”

“I think I can take care of that.” With that, he began to rub oil into Liam’s upper back. He switched between long, firm strokes and targeted pressure toward trouble spots. It wasn’t long before the latter was provoking soft moans from Liam. Granger gave a good-natured chuckle. “I get that reaction a lot.”

As Granger moved on to his lower back, Liam reflected on how this was probably the most intimate physical contact he’d gotten in his life. Sure he had just got blown last night, but being behind a wall made it so impersonal. Perhaps the special training he’d get could surpass this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the realization that Granger’s hands were continuing to move even farther down and were beginning to brush against his butt. He hadn’t expected that.

Feeling Liam tense up, Granger paused. “Is everything okay? I can skip the glutes if it makes you uncomfortable, but most players find it helpful.”

Liam took in a deep breath to relax, and exhaled. “No, I was just caught off guard. Keep going.”

Granger resumed, but now he stopped flirting with Liam's tanline and confidently crossed it and worked Liam's ass. At first, Liam was surprised how this felt like a massage of any other place on his body, but then his fingers began to move inward into the sides of his butt crack. Liam noticed that the closer he got to his hole the harder Liam’s dick would get. He was thankful that it had been pointing forward when he had laid down rather the backward so it was hidden under his belly and not lying between his legs and exposing his arousal. When his hands finally brushed across his hole, Liam reacted by lifting his head and shoulders backward and roughly whispering, “Woah!”

“Are you in need of any internal manipulations today?” He moved his thumb in a gentle circled while he waited for an answer.

Liam had no idea what that might entail. “Not today. Maybe next time.”

“No problem.” He moved on from Liam’s ass and started working down his legs. Liam began to relax again as the hands pressed into his thighs and then his calves. “This side’s done. Roll over.”

Liam blushed because he hadn’t had enough time to go soft again.

Granger chuckled. “Did that massage get you a little excited? Don’t worry about it. It happens quite often, and I take it as a sign that I’m doing a good job.”

Liam paused for another moment while deciding whether to accept this before finally turning over. He was pretty sure that Granger noted his chubby dick falling to the side, but he made no comment about it. Instead, he started to work on Liam’s pecs. To Liam’s dismay, time wasn’t helping his semi-boner go away. Rather, the opposite happened. As Granger’s hands moved lower, his dick just kept getting harder. He blushed again as he felt a drop of precum fall from the tip of his now hard cock onto his stomach.

Granger seemed to pay this no notice. When he reached Liam’s lower abdomen, he treated Liam’s cock as it were just some hair to be brushed away, and he just spread the precum into the massage oil as he worked it into Liam’s skin. Liam didn’t have the ability to pretend everything was normal as Grangers forearms bumping into and rubbing against him only served to tease him. He was given a little relief as Granger moved down to his thighs, but that still left him aching for release.

After he had worked his way down to the soles of Liam’s feet, Granger stepped back up to Liam’s midsection and rested a hand on Liam’s balls such that his thumb and forefinger were on either side of his dick. “Would you like me to take care of this as well?”

Liam breathed deeply as he resisted temptation before finally shaking his head. “I have plans for tonight, so I better not. I wish I could, though.”

Granger smiled, nodded, and took a step back. “Of course. I look forward to showing off my skills next time.” He took out a pill bottle and a syringe from the refrigerator. “One last thing. In order to keep our star players safe and healthy, you’ll need this vaccination and need to take one of these pills each day. Come to me when you need a refill.” After a quick jab in his butt, Liam was free to go.

Even with the cold shower he took before heading to his next class, he was still distracted by how horny he was. Fortunately, he still had the presence of mind to make plans with Mason to study together so that he could catch up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang. Liam raced to meet Scott along with the other guy he’d asked to train him: Stiles. The two of them had been slightly annoyed that Liam had been able to piece together who had been behind the wall, but Stiles was very pleased when Liam said he wanted to learn from the best and pay him back for how he made him feel.

Stiles drove them to Scott’s house since his mom would be working late and they wouldn’t be disturbed. After a quick stop at the kitchen for a snack, they headed upstairs to Scott’s room. Stiles and Scott started undressing immediately, and Liam followed their lead. Scott sat down on his bed while Stiles kneeled before him and motioned for Liam to come down next to him. Once he did, Stiles took his hand and wrapped it around Scott’s dick.

“Despite what you might think, the first thing you need to know about giving a blow job is how to use your hand.”

Liam was surprised by that, but he nodded and paid close attention as Stiles began to move his hand up and down the shaft of Scott’s dick.

“If a guy isn’t hard when you start, your hand can quickly fix that. More importantly, if you aren’t able (or just don’t want to) swallow the entire cock, you can use your hand to give attention to this part…” Stiles traced his finger along the bottom of Scott’s dick. “...while you focus your attention on the part you can handle.” He gave the tip of Scott’s cock a playful flick. “Besides, it’s the sensitive parts that get the most benefit from your lips and tongue.”

Liam stroked Scott’s dick and tried to use his experience with his own to guess what felt good. Based on how Scott grew in his hand, he figured he was doing something right. Once Scott was completely hard, Liam decided to try sucking it. However, as he moved downward, he was interrupted by Stiles’s hand over his mouth.

“Not so fast. I have to be sure we can trust you with his dick. Suck on these.” Stiles pressed three of his fingers together and pressed them inside Liam’s mouth. Liam tried to suck on them the best that he could, but he only managed to get a frown from Stiles. “Teeth, Liam.” Liam blushed at his rookie mistake and opened his jaw more. This time Stiles nodded approvingly before taking his fingers out. “Much better. Time to try the real thing. Just take it slowly and pay attention to how Scott responds.”

Liam leaned forward to kiss the tip of Scott’s dick before pushing it through his lips. The first thing he noted was the taste which was distinctively Scott with more musk. Slowly he made his way down to the top of his fist. Rather than try to force himself to take more, he pulled back and brought his hand up with him. The second time down he tried using his tongue more to explore the shape of Scott’s cock, and he was rewarded with a moan and Scott’s hand gently rubbing the back of his head. With some trial and error, he managed to get into a rhythm that Scott liked.

“Very good. Try using your other hand to play with his nuts. Be gentle. The rough stuff is an advanced technique for those who are in to that kind of thing.” Liam began to play with Scott’s balls, and he responded with the strokes of his thumb that indicated he liked something. “At the gloryhole, only do this if someone pushes them through the hole himself. No one wants to have his balls crushed by an overeager cocksucker trying to pull them through.”

Stiles let him to continue to practice for a while. He had one hand rubbing Liam’s back in approval while the other was playing with himself as he watched the scene. Liam didn’t notice that Stiles’s hand was moving lower and lower until he had grabbed a handful of his butt.

“We can also work on anal if you’re interested. It’s completely optional, but a lot of guys like doing it as well.”

Liam pulled off of Scott and considered it. He had been really turned on that afternoon when Mr. Granger had briefly touched him there, and it would be good to try it with someone he really trusted. “I might as well see if I like it.”

Stiles was overjoyed with his answer. He hopped up and started searching one of the drawers in Scott’s desk. He soon found a bottle of clear liquid and showed it to Liam. “This will help things go a lot smoother.” He put his hand around Liam’s waist and pulled him up so that he was standing. “We might as well practice it this way since this is the only way to do it at a gloryhole.”

Liam bent back over to resume sucking on Scott as Stiles wet his finger and started to gently press against his hole. It didn’t take long for it to slide inside and start to explore. Contrary to Liam’s expectations, it felt weird but didn’t hurt at all. After a while, Stiles slipped in a second finger.

“You’ll probably need some time to get ready. Most guys will do it while sucking the first few dicks, and the guys who don’t want to top know this and will be the first in line.” Stiles gently stretched him out, and as he inserted three fingers, Liam began to wonder why Mr. Granger had offered to do this.

Once Stiles was comfortably sliding four fingers into him, he decided Liam was ready. “You should be fine now. Just remember to relax.” He slicked his bare cock up with more lube and lined it up with Liam’s hole before adding one more note. “We do it raw within our group, but that’s only because we take preventative measures. Play it safe with others unless you want Coach yelling at you for making the entire starting line miss a practice because they’re getting IV antibiotics.”

With that said, Stiles started pressing into Liam. His cock stretched him a little bit more than the fingers because it didn’t have the same flexibility, but Stiles had prepared him enough that he was able to handle it without any pain. Everything was fine until it hit something inside him that sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He pulled off of Scott and yelled, “Wow!”

Stiles laughed. “Like that? I purposefully avoided hitting it so that I wouldn’t ruin the surprise.”

Liam really liked it, and it made a lot more sense to him now. It took a while before he had gained enough control to start sucking on Scott again. He had to neglect his balls because he needed to put one hand on the bed to push back against Stiles’s thrusts, plus he was too distracted to give Scott’s dick the level of attention it deserved. Because of that, he wasn’t surprised when Stiles was the first to come. After a couple incoherent grunts, Liam felt a wet warmth fill him. After a few more erratic thrusts, Stiles pulled himself out.

Now that Liam’s hole was free, Scott lifted him off of his cock and walked behind him. “If you’re going to serve the team, we need to get you used to taking one cock after another.” Using only Liam’s spit and Stiles’s cum, Scott pushed himself inside of Liam. Liam was grateful that Stiles had went first to warm him up because Scott was even thicker. He also was just the right length to hit Liam’s spot, and soon Liam’s moans where shifting into high-pitched, desperate whining. He used his free hand to grab ahold of himself as he sought his orgasm. It didn’t take long for him to come, and as he did, he felt his ass squeeze Scott’s cock. After being prepped by Liam’s blowjob, that was all Scott needed to come as well, and he mixed his seed with Stiles’s inside of Liam.

Liam was so spent by his first time getting fucked that Scott and Stiles had to carry him to the shower. They all got in together, and Liam enjoyed how they took care to get him cleaned up.

After they got dressed, the rest of the evening was surprisingly normal. They played video games until Scott’s mom got home and invited Stiles and him to stay for supper. While they were eating, the three of them exchanged a few secret smirks as they thought about how she had no idea what had happened there earlier that day.

Stiles drove Liam home after supper, and as Liam was climbing out of the Jeep, he gave a parting remark, “See you on Monday. I can’t wait for your big debut.”


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason comes over to Liam's house to help him catch up in his classes, but he soon discovers that Liam needs to study an unorthodox subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square, Snowballing.

The next day, Liam was woken up by the sound of the doorbell. He glanced at the clock and freaked out for a second as he thought he was dreadfully late for school before he remembered it was Saturday. With the second ring, he remembered that both of his parents were working at the hospital, so he’d have to answer it. As he climbed out of bed, he realized that his ass was sore and that he was naked. He recalled the night before, and how he had been so exhausted that he handed had the energy to even put on his pajamas after he had got out of the shower.

He grabbed pair of athletic shorts and was putting them on when his phone started ringing. Mason? Of course! They had planned to study together today.

“Hello?”

“I’m at the front door. Are you home?”

“Sorry, I overslept. I’m on my way down.”

He hung up as he crossed the last few steps of their foyer and opened the door. Mason had obviously not expected for his friend to answer the door without a shirt and wearing shorts that hung low on his hips because he failed to disguise himself as he checked him out. Liam knew Mason did that at times (and he had to admit that he liked the attention), but they thought one of the unspoken rules of gay-straight friendships is that you don’t talk about any sexual attraction.

Liam stepped to the side and directed Mason with his hand. “We can use the living room since my parents are working. Just let me grab my books.” Even as he walked inside, Mason still couldn’t resist tilting his head to the side slightly so that he could keep Liam’s torso in his peripheral vision for as long as he could without being too explicit about it.

Things started off well as Mason went over what he missed in class. Liam was impressed with how well Mason seemed to grasp the subject and suspected that he had been working last night to make sure he understood it before he came to help him. With the thought of the night before, he had a flash of memory of what he had been doing at the time and had to shift how he was sitting to hide the partial erection that came with.

When they were finally done with the material, Liam closed his textbook and stretched. “Thanks. I really need to keep my grades up now.”

“Because of that new lacrosse thing? What did you actually do after you left class?”

Liam paused as he remembered what happened with Mr. Granger. “It was just a massage.”

“With a happy ending?”

“What?! Why would you ask that?”

“Because your dick got hard and popped out of your shorts the second you thought about it.”

Liam looked down and was mortified when he saw that it had indeed pushed past the bottom of the leg of his shorts and pulled the fabric back as it straightened up. He tried to cover it, but his shorts were too short to reach the end. “I…” He had hoped he could excuse it as a random teenage boner, but it had popped up way too fast and with way too suspicious of timing. Besides, he hated lying and keeping secrets from his best friend. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but you have to swear to keep it a secret. I’m not supposed to tell anyone. Okay?”

“Of course.” Mason was almost overwhelmed by anticipation.

“I did just get a massage, but I didn’t get any happy endings. But I could have.”

“Why didn’t you? I’ve always been curious about those.”

Liam exhaled as he prepared to reveal the next part. “Because I wanted to save myself for last night when I met up with Scott and Stiles to learn how to suck dick.”

Mason raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You sucked their cocks?”

Liam nodded. “Before they fucked me.”

Mason brought his hands to his head in astonishment before spreading his fingers outward in a mimicked explosion. Then he tilted his head as something occurred to him. “You said you were there to learn how to suck dick rather than just to suck dick.”

“Yeahhhhh. There’s a gloryhole in the locker room, and the star lacrosse players can use it if they take turns being on the other side. My turn is on Monday.”

Mason collapsed back against the sofa. “Wow. Is there anything else?”

“No. That’s it.” Then Liam noticed that Mason had an unmistakable bulge running down the leg of his pants. “Unless you want to help me study that as well.”

Mason followed Liam’s eyes to his pants and panicked for a second before it finally sinks in what Liam is proposing. He glanced around to make sure no one was there and perhaps to check for hidden cameras before rushing to get his pants off.

Liam took this as a yes, and as soon as Mason’s dick popped free, he took it in his hand and leaned over to wrap his mouth around it. Part of him was surprised how quickly he went from having never sucked a cock to sucking on his third, but the other part was just happy he’d discovered how much he liked it.

Liam remembered Stiles’s advice and let his hand take care of the base of the cock while his mouth worked on the tip. He felt like he was getting more used to having something pushing into his mouth, but he still needed more practice. However, based on Mason’s response and his own reaction to his first time receiving a blowjob earlier that week, he guessed that Mason did mind his amateur technique.

Adminst his moans, Mason managed to make an observation. “When I asked you to hook me up with a lacrosse player, I didn’t expect it to be you.” Liam smiled as he thought about how he hadn’t either.

Once he got into a good rhythm sucking on Mason’s dick, he reached down with his free hand to pull back his shorts and start to play with his own cock. He tried to be gentle to keep himself from coming too quickly, but then Mason decided to help him out and grabbed ahold of Liam’s cock. In his surprise Liam went farther down on Mason than he intended and had to fight off both his gag reflex and the orgasm that unexpected touch threatened to provoke.

His struggle turned out to be futile because Mason’s cock started to fill his mouth with his cum and all of Liam’s attention became focused on dealing with the flood. As his own cock began to imitate his friend’s, Liam hoped that wasn’t making too big of mess as he tried to keep Mason’s load from escaping. By the time Mason had finished, Liam had held on to much of it, but a lot had leaked out.

Liam slipped his mouth off of his friend’s cock and moved upwards. Mason seemed pleasantly surprised when he realized Liam was going to kiss him. Their lips pressed against each other for a couple seconds before Liam pressed his tongue forward. Mason readily opened his lips in response, and then his eyes went wide as he realized that Liam was returning his load to him.

Liam pulled back with a smirk. “That’s what you get for not giving me any warning.”

Mason smirked back. “What makes you think that was a punishment?”

Liam had no response to that. He stared at his friend in shock for a few moments before his eyes shifted to the couch. “Crap! We need to clean this mess up before my parents come home.” They did their best, but the ended up flipping the cushions just to be safe.

They hung out like normal after that. When Liam’s parents got back from work, Mason decided it was time for him to head home. However, he had one more thing to take care of. “Do you think you would be able to sneak me into…” He glanced at Liam’s parents and chose his words carefully. “...the after party? I don’t think anyone would notice if I were there.”

Liam gave him a wink. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have ideas for five chapters right now, but that may increase or decrease depending on how things develop.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought and what you'd like to see in the future.


End file.
